The World of Claymores: The Reign Begins
by MadameRhonaSynako
Summary: The world is infested with man-eating monsters. Only warriors that are fused with these creatures' flesh and blood can destroy them. But at such a heavy cost... Based on the manga "Claymore" by Norihiro Yagi.
1. Chapter 1

**The World of Claymores**

_**Prologue**_

_For many years, the land has been at peace but two years ago, a new species has come to the land. But they were anything but peaceful. These creatures were called Yoma and they prey on human entrails. One person was able to discover this and decided to do research on how to rid these creatures. He gathered a few volunteers and ally scientist for experiments and demonstrations. With a dead Yoma that he killed a while back the Head-Scientist combined the flesh and blood of the Yoma to a few of the volunteers. Some were complete failures while very few were a success. After many studies, scientists have found that only women and young children's bodies were able to adapt to the reaction of yoma flesh and blood. There were a few side effects to the subjects' bodies. Such as their hair would lose pigment and their eyes would lose their natural color and turn silver. During a few exercises, these warriors have discovered some abilities that they all share; such as aura detecting and when they increase their strength, their eyes change from silver to eerie gold and their faces turn from a pleasant glance to a monstrous glare. But they all have their limits._

_They have decided to turn the successful experiments into predators of Yoma and bring peace back to their land. However they could not send these warriors out to save towns so freely. And since they will need more warriors in the future; the scientists created an organization and charges the town for each yoma that attacks their town. This organization uses the money for more research and equipment for the warriors. Now this land has two new species; Yoma and the warriors to destroy them, named by humans as Claymores._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch.1. The Kidnapping<strong>_

"Claymores?" Yugi asked. Atem nodded.

Yugi Motou and his older brother, Atem Motou, sat on Atem's bed at home on a Wednesday afternoon in their home. Atem, facing his brother, was telling him about what he knows about the Claymores.

"At least that's what their called," said Atem. "Their organization didn't say what they are called. Some called them that because of the swords they carry; or 'Silver-Eyed Witches' because of their eyes. The majority of them are females. The other few are children; remarkably." He placed his elbows on his knees and props his hands to his face. "It's pretty rare to see a child to take down a Yoma. Or a Claymore that is a child."

"That's kinda' hard to believe; a child that's a warrior that can take down such a thing," said Yugi. "I mean not just physically, but a child won't be able to last long with a Yoma."

Atem nodded. "I agree. But…" He raises a finger. "They are fused with the flesh and blood of a Yoma; granting them the strength and ability to take one down."

Yugi can hardly imagine a child Claymore fighting a Yoma. "Has there been a town that has called for a Claymore?" he asked.

"Actually there has." Atem answered. "In the country Saudi Arabia, there were reports of about five Yoma on the land. Since the country was so small a third of the population was wiped out." Yugi's eyes widened at that last line. Atem continued. "So the mayor had sent a request for a Claymore and within a day, the warrior showed up to the land."

"Where exactly is their organization?" Yugi asked.

Atem shook his head. "No one knows."

"Then how was the Mayor able to send them a request?"

"Some say that a man dressed in black came and took the request." Atem shrugged. He doesn't know all the details.

"But why did the Mayor waited to send the request after so many people had died?" Yugi asked.

Atem shook his head once again. "I don't know."

Suddenly the boys heard thumping noises outside of their bedroom. It was as if someone was running in the house. And then, almost at once, Solomon Motou burst through the door. He was shaken to his stupor even though his face didn't express it. The boys got worried.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

The elderly man was exhausted from his short burst of energy. "You boys…" he breathed. "Stay inside the house."

"What's wrong?" Atem asked.

The old man answered grimly, "A Yoma has been sighted."

* * *

><p>Outside in the town square, lies a bloody corpse. The insides were ripped out; not a trace of them was left. A group of soldiers surrounds the corpse to investigate and to keep onlookers out. The Mayor of the town came and the soldiers let him pass to see the corpse. He calls for his followers. "Make a request for a Claymore immediately. We cannot have any more casualties like this."<p>

Later at the great court, there was a meeting involved with the Mayor, his followers and a few of the villagers. The Mayor and his followers sat at a round table with the Mayor at the head of the table.

"Sir, are you sure you want a Claymore to come to town?" a male follower asked. "I mean those warriors are also half-monster."

"Even so, we cannot just sit here and do nothing." a female follower interjected. "Claymores are the only beings that are strong enough to kill a Yoma."

"Not only that," the Mayor adds. "Claymores can identify a Yoma on the spot. Don't forget that Yomas can fuse into a human body making its presence unknown. It's impossible for humans to spot it."

"But how do we know that a Claymore won't turn against us?" another male follower asks.

"What choice do we have?" the Mayor interjected. "I refuse to let anyone get hurt by these creatures!" He stood from his seat. "Send a request for a Claymore. Immediately!"

* * *

><p>"So, we're gonna be seeing a Claymore soon?" Yugi asked his Grandfather.<p>

The elderly man nodded. "Yes. The Mayor is not going to wait until another attack starts. It's best to send for help right now than to lose more lives."

"How long will it take for a Claymore to arrive here?" Atem asked.

"I'm not so sure," Solomon said as he crossed his arms. "But I'd say about few days."

"Why so soon?" said Atem.

"Well, not too long ago in another town, someone send a request for a Claymore; and it took three days for one to come into town."

"So we just have to wait…" Yugi trailed off. "But won't the Yoma strike again during that time?"

"Maybe. I don't know." The old man replied solemnly.

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since the day the Yoma was discovered. But fortunately no other corpses were found. Atem is now leaving the market with groceries for dinner tonight. As he was walking, he starts to wonder about the Claymore that was supposed to be here soon.<p>

'I wonder what type of Claymore will come here,' he thought. 'Will it be a full-grown female or one of the kids?'

As he press on towards home, a stranger dressed in a dark brown cloak, wearing a hood that covers half his face, is sneaking behind him. As the man gets closer to the teen, his mouth curves up into a smile. So much so, his teeth were showing. When the man has finally gotten close enough in arms' range, his mouth began to mutate. Its grin grew wider, the incisors became sharper. Unfortunately, the monster was discovered.

Atem, with his powerful senses, had sensed the stranger behind him. He grabbed a lead pipe and was ready to strike at any time. Just when the monster begins to reach his arm out…

_**KTHWOK!**_

Atem turned around at the noise and was shocked at what he saw. A tip of a sword was sticking out of the creature's head. Purple blood was leaking and is dripping off the blade. The creature lifted his head, revealing one of its yellow, cat-like eyes. On close observation, Atem realized that the creature was a Yoma. The creature growled.

"Damn you, bitch," it cursed. "But how-"

The sword went up; cutting the creature's head open and blood spurted out of the gouge with some hitting Atem in the face.

The Yoma fell to the ground with a thud. Atem stared at the dead creature with wide eyes. He then looked to see where the blade came; and what he saw made his jaw drop in disbelief.

There stood a female warrior dressed in white, with armored shoulders and feet, an armored waist pouch, metal wristlets, and a small cape. Her hair was long and ghostly blonde with light curls; and eyes shone with silver. Atem looked at the weapon she used and noticed how enormous it was. He can barely understand how this person could hold something this huge. Of course the woman was half-yoma, but her structure appeared so frail that the sight was unbelievable.

The Claymore swung her sword to get the blood off her blade, and sheaths it. She gives Atem a blank stare as the teen just stood there, stunned in silence. It was quiet between the two for a while. Then, just when Atem opens his mouth to say something, the warrior turns away.

"Atem!"

Atem turned to where he heard his name. He saw Yugi running up to him. When he reached him, he gasps at what he sees. The dead Yoma and the Claymore that's walking away. When Yugi turns to Atem for answers, his eyes grew wide.

"There's blood on you!" he cried.

Atem blinked in confusion. He then rubbed his face and saw some evidence from the dead Yoma on his fingertips. He sighed.

"It's alright," he breathed. "I'm fine." He turns to the drifting Claymore. "Wait!" He called out to her, but warrior continued to move on. As he watches her leave, Atem felt something tug his arm. He looked to see his brother with his hand on his arm, staring at him with concerned eyes. Atem put a hand on his brother's as a reassuring gesture. "Let's go home." He said. And he and Yugi turned for home.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, my boy?" Solomon Motou after he heard Atem's story. All three men are sitting at the dining room table. The elder Motou has given Atem a wet washcloth to wipe off the yoma-blood from Atem's face.<p>

"I'm fine, Grandfather," Atem sighed as he continued to clean the blood from his face. There was silence for a few minutes until Yugi speaks.

"So that it, right?" Yugi asked. "We call the Claymore, she comes and kills the Yoma, and then she just leaves?"

"Well," The elder Motou started. "… Yes and no." The grandsons both gave the old man confused looks. The elder tries to explain. "Sure the warrior would leave but just like in any business, their service comes with a price. A man in black that created and train these Claymores will come for payment."

There was silence among the men for a few moments, until Atem stood up from his chair. "I'll be in my room," he said as he leaves the kitchen. Yugi got up from his chair and follows his brother to the hallway.

"Atem," Yugi called, making his brother stop where he is. "Are…" he hesitates. "Are you going to be alright?"

Atem stood there not facing his brother for a minute before answering. "I'll be fine, Yugi," he said softly. "I just need to be alone." He then continues to proceed to his bedroom. When he got there, he closed the door and leaned his back against it. He lifted his head up to the ceiling with a distressed look on his face. His mind drifted back to the event when he was saved by the Claymore. '_I was almost killed by a Yoma,_' he thought. _'I mean, I knew someone was behind me but I never thought…' _He hung his head as he slid down to the floor and hid his face behind his hand. He gritted his teeth in frustration. _'Had it not been for that Claymore, I wouldn't be here now. I never realized how serious this is.'_

Meanwhile in the living room, Yugi and his friends; Joey, Tristan, and Tea, were talking about the incident.

"Man, I knew it was serious when I heard about the Yoma, but this is insane!" Joey exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know." said Tristan. "It's a good thing that Claymore showed up otherwise Atem would been dinner for that thing." Yugi winced at that last statement. Tristan saw the gesture. "Uh, no offence, Yugi." he said as he hastily waved his hand back and forth and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a good thing the mayor decided to act at that time of the moment and send a request." Tea said. _'Because if he didn't, it would have been too late.' _She felt sick at the sight of Atem after being handled by the Yoma.

Everyone fell silent in thought until Joey spoke up. "Say, Yuge," he turned to Yugi. "Isn't there a way for someone to join the organization?"

Yugi immediately figured what Joey was thinking. He frowned very slightly. "It's not an organization that you can easily join," he said softly. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and bows his head. "The warriors didn't really join the organization by free will. Rumor has it that some were sent there by force or they were taken from their families. Long ago there were some volunteers, but those who are men were tested to see if they can handle having Yoma flesh and blood in their bodies. And they were all complete failures. In other words, the men had either died a gruesome death or became monsters as well. Becoming a warrior out of free will is out of the question."

The other adolescents sat there in their seats in shock. Joey and Tristan, who had high hopes of becoming a warrior, just turned their gazes to the ground with disappointing looks. Yugi gave them both a sympathetic look. "Sorry guys, but we can't just recruit ourselves into something so serious." he said.

"It's alright, Yuge," said Joey, who put on a small smile. "Knowin' that, I don't think me and Tristan would pass that test wit' flyin' colors.

Tristan agreed. "Yeah. But I wish we could do something so that there wouldn't be any more Yoma commin' into town.

Yugi smiled a small smile; grateful that his friends were willing to do anything for him and his brother.

Unknown to the gang, Atem was standing outside the room in the hallway; listening to their conversation. He smiled softly; happy to know that his friends were taking this matter seriously and that they cared about him.

* * *

><p>The day left and turned into night. The gang is gone for the night and the Motou household is tucked away in their beds. As the men slept, someone, <em>or something<em>, crept to their house and climbed onto the building to the window of Yugi's bedroom. Atem awakens with a start; his instincts spiked like crazy. He sat up and looked at his window and saw a shadowy figure moving on the outside of the house. Just when Atem was about to get out of bed, the figure vanished, and then….

**CRASH!**

_**AAAAAAHHHHH!**_

Atem jumped from the noise and turned to where the scream came from. "Yugi!" he whispered. He jumped out of bed and darted out the door and towards his brother's room. When he opened Yugi's door, what he saw made his blood boil hot.

A creature, cloaked in darkness, was pinning a struggling, Yugi down and has a cloth covering his mouth. With full fury, Atem lunged at the creature, ripping him apart from Yugi. The creature slammed into a wall and slumped on the floor. Once he got the thing away from Yugi, Atem went to his aid. Yugi looked completely worn out as if he was about to go to sleep. "Yugi, are you alright?" Atem asked with great concern as he slightly lift the boy up.

Yugi struggled to keep his eyes open as they were heavily drooping. "He…" he started in a hoarse voice, deeply breathing in oxygen. "He drugged me… with something." His eyes shifted behind Atem; they widened with fear. "Behind you!" he tried to scream.

But Atem wasn't quick enough to protect himself. Just when he looked over his shoulder, his eye caught sight of flying metal. The creature hit him with the metallic object, knocking Atem unconscious. Yugi tried to go to his brother, but the drug he came in contact with was so strong he could barely move. The creature grabbed the boy by his face with the same cloth and held the boy against the wall, letting the drug finishing its work. Soon the boy couldn't struggle anymore as he passed out from the drug. As the creature slung the boy over his shoulder, something from behind rammed him into the wall, causing the teen to fall off the shoulder. With great irritation, the creature turned to see that it was an elderly man that charged into the creature.

"Unhand my grandson, you filthy beast!" Mr. Motou yelled with rage. He charged into the beast once more, but the creature with great strength and quick reflex, he swung his fist at the old man, causing him to fly back into the hallway, and into the wall; knocking him out.

The creature turns back to the unconscious, drugged boy; picks him up and hiked him over his shoulder once more. As he makes for his exit, he felt something grab his ankle, making him stop. He looked down to see a hand clenching tightly to his leg. He then saw that it was the adolescent that he rendered unconscious earlier.

Atem clenched on the creature's ankle as he struggled to stay awake. The blow that he took earlier has gave him a gash on the right side of his head, right above his eyebrow. Blood streamed down on his eye. "Unhand him," he growled. But with one swift kick to the face, he was rendered unconscious once again.

The creature jumps on the window still and, with the boy still on his arm, he took his leave.

* * *

><p>"The boy is too small," a male voice scoffed.<p>

"I'll bet he's even weak," a young female voice grunted.

"Hey, you asked for the brat!" said a frustrated male voice. From how gruff his voice is, he must be buff. "And I got what you wanted; so deal with it!"

"Not exactly," said another male voice. This one is more older and sinister. There are four shadows surrounding a boy with tri-colored spike hair. The sinister male examines the child. "This boy resembles to the one they asked for. You've got him mixed up with his younger brother.

"What?" said the abductor.

"Oopsie-daisy," the first male teased.

"You got what we wanted, huh?" the female mocked.

"Well do not worry," said the sinister voice. He grabbed the boy's chin for a closer examination and turned his head slightly from left to right. "This one will do nicely." He looked at the other shadows and his right eye began to glow brightly. The three shadows eyes glowed silver in response. "Lets begin the operation."

The three shadows bowed to him. "Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still new to this; so I'm not use to adding my thoughts before and after a chapter. So please excuse the missing text of my thoughts.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH. (If I did, the old characters would come back! XP)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The New Warrior<strong>

Two whole years have passed since that unfortunate day; and everyone has changed drastically. Solomon Motou had became crippled from the blow of the kidnapper. He broke his back from being flung across the room; so now he has to remain in bed. Thanks to the blow to the head, Atem Motou has a well-size scar on the upper right side of his head, just above his eye. He became cold, distant, and quiet to the world; due to the loss of his dear brother. Now he rarely leaves the house. Joey has decided to move into the Motou household to help them out in their time of need. At first he was hesitant; he thought that they would think that he was trying to replace Yugi, even though it was clearly not his intentions. But to his relief, the Motous accepted him. Tea hardly smiles and she would always appear to have cried her eyes out. Yugi was her best friend ever since they were little. Now he is gone; and only God knows whether or not if he is still in this world. Tristan stopped smiling and hardly sees his friends. It is now so rare that he bumps into one of his friends just to stop and say "hello."

It is now mid-day and Atem was on his way to the market. Before he left home, he was warned that another Yoma has been sited in town. The more he thought about it, the more of his anger builds up inside him. Because it would always bring him back to that unfaithful night. When he was down for the count and all he could do was get a hold of that creature's ankle before it left with Yugi. And when the creature faced him; Atem saw that the creature had glowing, yellow eyes. Just like the pair the last Yoma had when it tried to attack him. Atem would not even dared to bring himself to think what would have happened to his beloved brother with that thing.

He had finally reached the market; but just before he went inside, he noticed a huge crowd a few blocks down from where he was. Peaked with curiosity, Atem advanced to the crowd. As he walked he realized something; the closer he was getting to the crowd, the harder his heart beats. He wasn't sure why, but all he knows was that he was anxious to see what the attention was. He pushed and excused his way through the crowd to reach the center and when he got there, he was surprised at what he saw.

There in the center of the crowd, stood a male Claymore. He wore armored wristlets, a long-sleeve shirt, armored boots and a cloak with a hood that covers half of his face. Even though he is from a distance, Atem can tell that the warrior is younger than him. This must be one of those young strong warriors he heard about. The warrior then advances towards the crowd. Everyone steps away, making a path for the warrior, but Atem stayed in place; not moving from his spot. He wondered what the warrior would do if he doesn't move. But to his surprise, the warrior just walked pass him. About two seconds after the warrior passed him, Atem felt a slight shiver going up his spine. He turned to stare at the warrior. At first, the adolescent tried to stop the warrior, but then figured that the kid would not even bother to stop.

* * *

><p>Later, Atem had returned home from his shopping. As he was pulling out all the groceries from the bag, Joey was coming from the hallway and into the kitchen, meeting Atem there.<p>

"Hey," said the blonde teen.

"Hey," said tricolor haired teen, without even looking up.

Joey knows that his friend isn't trying to be antisocial. It's just that Atem is taking his loss the hardest. He and Yugi were so close, their bond was considered unbreakable. So Joey understands why Atem acts like this; and he does not blame him. To them and the rest of the group, Yugi was a special piece to their friendship. He was the one that brought this group together. But now that piece is lost forever.

"So," said Joey after a moment of silence. He looked at the groceries; thinking he could use it for a topic of the conversation. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Take a guess," Atem said plainly.

Joey turned from Atem to a grocery bag. He looked inside and groaned.

"Trout again?" he said. Atem nodded. "Aw man!"

The blonde teen helped the tricolor haired teen putting the groceries away. When they got done, Atem told Joey about the young Claymore. Joey was surprised to hear that it was a kid that is trying to drive out the Yoma.

"I've heard of kid Claymores, but I never thought that 'dere would be one in town," he said.

Atem nodded his head. "Yes." Then he seemed lost in thought.

"Somethin' wrong?" Joey asked.

Before Atem could answer, a little bell was sounded from upstairs. Atem sighed. "I'll go. It's my turn anyway." he said. Joey nodded and the spiky haired teen went up stairs.

* * *

><p>Atem finally reached his destination. It was his Grandfather's room. He knocked on the door waiting for a reply. "You may come in," sounded an elderly male voice. Atem opened the door and stepped in. In the room was an elderly man with spiky gray hair in his spotted pajamas in bed.<p>

"Did you need something, Grandfather?" Atem asked softly.

The elder smiled. "Ah, Atem. I see you've came back from shopping. I believed that you bought the usual?" he asked.

Atem nodded. "Trout. Just like you like it," he said smiling a small smile.

"Great," said Mr. Motou. "So did anything unusual happened while you were out?" he asked.

Atem was a bit surprised that Mr. Motou asked that; but he answered. "Well, I saw the Claymore in town. And it was one of those young ones." he said as he took a seat at the edge of the elderly man's bed.

Mr. Motou was surprised. "A young Claymore," he breathed.

"Yes," Atem nodded. Then he looked deep in thought. Every time he thought about the young warrior he would think of that shiver that went up his spine. There is something that he needs to know about that Claymore.

"Hmm…" said his Grandfather, breaking his thought. "If the warrior is a child, then the Yoma may not be such a threat."

"Maybe," said Atem. He turned his gaze at the floor. "But don't be fooled by their frail appearance. Some of these young warriors can be stronger than the adults."

Mr. Motou nodded. "That's true," he agreed. He looked at his grandson. "But there is more to that, is there?"

Atem looked at his grandfather. He noticed that the elder knows that there was something going through Atem's mind. The adolescent closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes," he said. "When I saw the Claymore, he made his way towards the crowd. Everyone moved to make way, but I stood in place; just to see what he would do." The elderly man's eyes grew wide for a second, and Atem continued with his story. "But he never did anything. He just walked passed me; and once he did, I sensed something." The former pharaoh put his left hand on his right shoulder. He could still feel the shiver from before.

"So what was it like?" Mr. Motou asked. Atem looked at him, slightly confused. "What you have sensed," The elder tried to clarify. "What did you feel?"

"Oh," said Atem. He turned his gaze back at the floor. "I… can't really… explain it. But, it sort of felt… familiar. But, it feels so… out of place.

"I see," said Mr. Motou.

Atem stood up out of his seat. "I'm going to make dinner now," he said. "I'll bring it up to you soon." He left the room to start cooking.

After his grandson left, Mr. Motou turned to his dresser. It had a few pictures of himself with his grandsons. Some had just the grandsons by themselves. He picked up a photo that had just Atem and Yugi smiling. As he stared at the picture, a tear fell from his eye and it landed on the photo. He truly missed his young grandson. "He always seems to be the light of the group," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Night falls upon the household; and everyone is in bed asleep. Everyone except Atem. Atem is in his bed with his hands behind his head. He wanted to sleep, but every night he would have trouble sleeping. There were nights where he even had nightmares of that devastating night. Sometimes they were worse.<p>

Outside of the Motou home, a creature with yellow eyes is approaching the house. Its incisors grew longer as it bared it's razor-sharp fangs, drooling with hunger. It began it's way to a window that was in the living room.

Meanwhile, the troubled teen is still wide awake, thinking about his dear brother. Suddenly, his instincts spiked as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He sat up quickly and checked his surroundings. He then turned to his window and looked out. He saw nothing for a minute; until…

**CRASH!**

"_What da' hell?!"_

The noise sounded as if it came from the living room. Atem dashed out of his room and rushed to the living room. On his way there, he felt a wave of déjà-vu washed over him. Only this time, it was Joey in Yugi's place.

Joey resided in the living room. He didn't want Yugi's room because he would definitely feel like replacing Yugi. Plus to him it was Yugi's room; he felt as though no one should reside in there. So he settled for the living room and made the living room couch as his bed at night. As the blonde teen slept in his settled bed, he was awoken by the sound of shattering glass. He got up with a start, cursing in frustration and crankiness. He looked around to see where the noise came from. He looked at a window that was a few feet away from him and saw that it was broken. He looked around again to see how that happened, but since it was dark and it's nighttime, it was hard to do. He turned back to the broken window. Suddenly a creature with glowing yellow eyes sprang up and lunged at Joey. The blonde teen jumped out of his place, avoiding the offender. When the creature crashed into the couch, the adolescent tries to distance himself from it. The creature collected itself from the crash and eyed the defending teen. Once the creature came in full view of the teen, Joey's eyes widen with shock as he recognized the creature as …

"Yoma…" he breathed.

The yellow-eyed creature tried to pounce on the teen again but its attack was cut short.

The Yoma was tackled by another adolescent and they both crashed right through the front door. When the two got outside, they were separated when they hit the street. The monster got up and looked at the teen who tackled it and saw that he had tri-colored hair. Atem got himself off the ground and glared at the cursed beast. Joey came out of the house to check on his friend.

"Atem! Are you ok?" Joey cried.

But Atem did not respond. He just kept his glare at the beast; and the Yoma glared back at the teen. Time seem to have froze for a minute or two. Suddenly, the creature lunged at the Teen with its quick speed but Atem was able to dodge it. Atem then saw a metallic rod next to his house. He grabbed it and held it up like a sword; ready to attack. The Yoma then dashed towards the teen, but this time Atem stood his ground. Joey's eyes widened at this.

"Dude, what are ya' doin'?" Joey yelled. "Get out of the way!"

But his cries were running through deaf ears. Atem was ready to attack when suddenly a silver flash went passed him and…

**SLASH!**

One of the creature's arms was hacked off; making it scream in pain. Both teens' eyes went wide at the event. How did that happened? The monster turned around to see who was responsible for it. It's eyes widened in shock with a hint of fear. Atem looked behind the creature and his eyes widened in surprise.

Behind the creature was the young Claymore that Atem saw earlier today. His back was facing towards the spiky-haired teen and the creature. Growling and snarling with anger, the Yoma lunged at the young warrior; but the Claymore was so swift he was able to dodge the attack by jumping in the air, doing a back flip, and land right behind the creature. The creature turned to the warrior and swiped his only claw at him, but it was blocked by the warrior's sword.

As the two were fighting, Joey went to Atem's aid. "Dude, you okay?" he asked. Atem nodded in response, but his attention is still at the two species' fight. As he watched this, a shiver went up his spine. It was the same chill he felt before when the Claymore had walked passed him, but it felt much more stronger and it would seem that it would last through out the whole fight.

Suddenly, the Claymore hacked off the monster's other arm; leaving it defenseless. The creature screamed in pain once more and fell to it's knees. The creature looked up to see the warrior preparing to strike again. Before it was able to protest, the warrior sliced the Yoma in half at the waist-line. The upper half grabs the tail of the Claymore's cloak with it's teeth; pulling it off revealing the warrior's head as it fell to the ground. The creature snarled with rage and the warrior finished it by stabbing its head with his sword.

When Atem saw the warrior's hair, he felt his heart ache. The warrior's hair is spiky like Atem's but it's a washed-out blonde color. His back was still faced to the troubled teens, so Joey and Atem still could not see his face.

Until he finally turned around.

Both teens eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Completely stunned.

"Yugi…" Atem breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>WAT DA HELL? CLIFF-HANGER? Dammit all! ARRRGGGHH!<strong>

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers, I had a look at this chapter and discovered that I never took the chance to edit it. I was such a hurry to upload it yhat it never occured to me to edit. I am very sorry.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Journey Begins<strong>

Two years ago he was just a normal boy with great friends and family.

Two years ago he was full of innocence that was hard to find in any soul.

Two years ago he was kidnapped and disappeared without a trace.

Now he has returned… changed… and as a Claymore.

Atem couldn't believe his eyes. There he is; right in front of him. Yugi Motou has returned. But as a Claymore? Why? How is that possible? The pale-star-head warrior swung his sword to shake the blood off and placed it in his sheath. He turned to leave until…

"Yugi, wait!" Atem was able to find his voice as he tried to stop his long lost brother. But the young warrior continued to move forward as if he didn't hear him. But Atem will not be ignored. He ran up and stood in front of the warrior; blocking his path. For two years, he lost his brother. For two years, he berated himself for not keeping his brother safe. For two whole years, he longed for his brother's presence, to hear him laugh; to see his smile… that innocent soul is the very thing that brings Atem peace in his soul. Now that that lost light is here, Atem will not let him go.

The warrior stopped walking, but had a blank stare at his face. It was quiet for all three souls. Joey stood where he was; not moving an inch, while the two brothers were staring at each other not budging. Finally after what feels like an eternity, Atem spoke as he slowly advances to his brother.

"Yugi…" he started.

The warrior blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

The blonde teen and the tri-colored hair teen blinked at the warrior's response. Joey took this chance to speak.

"Yugi," said the blonde. "Are you alright?"

The warrior looked at the blonde for a second and then turned his gaze back at the spiky-haired teen. Finally he spoke.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that you're mistaken."

Atem's eyes widen with shock at this response. Joey was stunned for a minute before regaining his composure. "Yuge," he started. "You're Yugi Motou." He gestured a hand at Atem. "That there is your brother, Atem."

"Brother…?" the young warrior repeated. He looked back at the spiky-haired teen, which had become silent. He faced the blonde teen again. "I'm afraid I've never seen him before."

The whole scene became very tense with silence for a long time. How can this be? How can Yugi not remember Atem? His own brother? After _everything_ they've been through together? That's just…impossible! Finally, the warrior turned to leave. Joey tried to stop his long-lost friend; but the warrior continued to press on without turning back. Joey turned to Atem for him to say something; anything that would stop the pale-haired warrior. But Atem just stood there; frozen, unable to move or even speak. He just stood there as he watched the young pale-haired, silver-eyed imitation of himself leaving again.

His brother is leaving again.

He's leaving _again._

He's _leaving again._

_**Again…**_

"WAIT!" Atem finally shouted. He was finally able to even move again. He dashed right in front of the warrior, blocking his path.

"So," said the Claymore as he glared at Atem with a half-lidded gaze. "You've finally decided to speak."

Clearly, the warrior is getting irritated of being stopped. But to Atem, that's not his concern. He lost his brother once; he'll be damned to lose him again. "Yugi," he started. "Please; tell me what happened to you?"

The warrior lifted his chin slightly upward as if he was looking down on the spiky-haired adolescent. "I have nothing to share with you," he stated. "Now if you will excuse me, I have another mission to attend." He tried to walk around the teen, but Atem stopped him again.

"Not until you explain what happened." Atem said firmly. Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing the neck of his shirt. Next thing he knows, he feels himself being lifted off the ground and is tossed over the warrior's shoulder.

"Hey!" Joey shouted. He ran and was able to catch his flung friend before he hit the ground. He then glared at the warrior who has his back on him fiercely. Before he was able to say anything, the warrior spoke.

"Like I said, I don't have to explain myself to you," the warrior said emotionlessly. "I'd preferred not to use force, but you had to make this hard on yourself." He started to leave until…

"Hold it!" Joey shouted causing the warrior to stop again. "What is wrong with you? Just 'cause people stand in your way, doesn't mean you can toss 'em around like rag dolls!"

"What does it matter to you?" the warrior asked without facing them.

"'Cause this ain't like you, Yugi," Joey said as he still had Atem in his arms. "Why are you like this? Is it because… we haven't found you?" Atem turned his gaze to the blonde teen when he said that question. "Are you angry with us because after all these years we never found you? Trust me, I can understand how someone can get mad about 'dat, but for you to throw your own brother like he was trash? How can you be like 'dat, Yugi?" As he said this, the blonde teen had a look of anger and hurt on his face.

Another tense silence filled the air until finally the warrior spoke. "Because, I'm not Yugi." After that he finally took his leave.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tea and Tristan showed up to the Motou home. Joey had called them over for an urgent meeting. Everyone is now in the elder Motou's room. Everyone except for Atem. Earlier, Joey tried to convince his friend to come out of his room; but he would always receive no answer. The troubled teen even kept the door locked. After a while he decided to let the distressed adolescent alone. The meeting began when Joey started telling them about what happened.<p>

When Joey finished, they all sat in shock. Tea had tears falling down her face; Tristan just sat there staring at his blonde friend, while Mr. Motou sat there with a sad and confused expression on his face. He held a picture of his grandsons in his lap.

'_Yugi is a Claymore now?_' He wondered. '_How is that possible? And why didn't he come home?_' He and everyone else is very happy to know that Yugi is still alive; but they all couldn't help but be concerned. They never thought that Yugi would even become a warrior; let alone a Claymore. For all they know, Yugi wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Joey looks around at everybody after a moment of silence. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "So now our friend is a Claymore; but the worst part is that he forgotten who I was or who Atem was. In fact, he doesn't even think that he is Yugi." As he said that, he had a hint of anger in his voice. Obviously, he was also upset that his best friend is going through amnesia. He wants to find his friend as much as the others do; but where would he start? How will he find him? Not only that, but there are also Yoma lurking around in the woods. He was lucky enough to dodge the attacking Yoma from last night; but there is no way he could fight one off.

"So now what?" said Tristan.

The blonde teen shook his head. "I don't know."

Just then, a thought occurred to the brunette male teen. "Hey, when is Atem gonna come in?

Joey just shook his head. "It's gonna be a while, 'T,'" he replied solemnly. "Just give him time."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in his room, Atem sat on his bed with his elbows resting on his knees, hands laced together in front of his lips, in deep thought. The events of the day his brother getting kidnapped and the ruefully reunion from last night were running through his mind. He could not believe all that has happened. Yugi disappeared for two years, he finally returns; but as a Claymore, and his callous behavior towards him and Joey. But most of all, his amnesia. Yugi did not recognize Atem as his brother; or Joey as his best friend. Who is to say that he would recognize his own grandfather and the rest of the group?<p>

Atem shook that thought from his head. He refused to believe that his own brother would forget his family and friends. He would do anything to get his brother back and get rid of his amnesia; and that is what he intends to do. He stood up and headed towards his door. Once he opened it, he was surprised to see Tea on the other side; ready to knock.

"Tea…" he breathed.

Tea smiled a sad smile. "Hey, Atem," she said softly.

Silence thickened the air between the two. Tea fidgeted underneath Atem's gaze. Finally Tea spoke again.

"I just… wanted to see if… you were ok." she said quietly.

"I'm fine," he replied softly. After a while, he excused himself to leave and went out the door.

"Wait," Tea said making him stop. "Where are you going?"

"To the Town Hall."

* * *

><p>In the Town Hall, the Mayor and his followers are having a serious briefing about the Yomas and the Claymores.<p>

"Sir, do you think another Yoma will show up in town again?" said a male follower.

"I'm not sure," said the Mayor. Then he added pensively, "but I highly doubt it."

A female follower decided to share her thoughts. "I don't think that another Yoma will come into town again; due to the fact that the last two were easily subdued and so soon."

"That may be true," said another male follower. "but don't forget; only Claymores are the ones who can identify a Yoma instantly. Not to mention that the last two times we had discovered these monsters in town, it had resulted a couple fatalities."

"Yes," said the first male follower. He then turned back to Mayor. "Do you think it's possible to have a Claymore near town to protect us?" he asked.

The Mayor frowned slightly. "No," he said dismissively. "There aren't that many Claymores in this world. Each one is assigned to protect a region; not a town. That idea is like protecting one person and leave others at risk. No town has a right to ask a Claymore to protect it personally."

The first follower remained silent while the others mumbled to each other about what to do when a Yoma appears again. The Mayor stands to capture the followers' attention. "For the time being, we shall keep and eye out for anything suspicious." He turned to the female follower. "Send word out to the town to stay alert and make a curfew at sunset."

"Yes sir," the female follower confirmed and left to complete the task. The briefing was adjourned.

As the followers left the room leaving the Mayor alone, an assistant came in with a report. "Sir, a Atem Motou is here to see you," she said.

The Mayor's brow furrowed slightly in thought. The name didn't seem to ring any bells. He then looked at the assistant. "Send him in," he said.

The assistant left and returned with an adolescent with unusual tri-colored hair. The Mayor raised an eyebrow at the young man's hair, but disregarded it. "Atem Motou, I presume?" said the elder as he held out a hand for the teen to shake.

"Yes, sir," said Atem as he accepted the gesture. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Of course," The Mayor offered Atem a seat and then he took his. "So, how can I help you?"

"I wanted to ask about the Claymore that came the other day."

The Mayor remained silent for awhile. His hands laced together as he rested his elbows on the table and his face rested behind them. He gave the tense adolescent a pensive gaze. "And what brought this about?" He finally asked.

Atem closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Then he opened them and answered. "I've lost someone. I believe that Claymore may know the whereabouts of him."

The Mayor's eyes flashed in realization. "Motou…" he breathed. "Do you by chance, have a brother?" he asked.

Atem closed his eyes at the question. "Yes," he said softly. He missed his brother dearly.

"I see," said the Mayor. "You're the brother of the 'lost' Yugi Motou."

Atem nodded his head; his eyes remained closed.

"And you wish to find him…" The elder closed his eyes; deep in thought. "You've come to me, but why is that?"

Atem opened his eyes. "I needed to know where the Claymore was heading. He has come to you to collect his debt, has he not?"

"He has. In fact now that you mentioned it, I believe he headed southwest from here. To our ally: Noirwood."

"Noirwood…" Atem breathed.

"Yes," the Mayor nodded. "I'm sure you're well aware; but I'm afraid that Noirwood is a very long ways away. You have to pass through the black forest and the devastating desert." He looked at the youth with such intensity. "Do you wish to find him?" he finally asked.

Atem looked at the elder with great determination. "Yes," he answered. He rise from his seat. "I would do anything to get my brother back."

"I see," said the Mayor. "So with that being said…" he rise from his own chair. "Follow me." He left the room with Atem following behind.

The men went down to a hidden basement of Town Hall. Atem wondered what the Mayor has planned as they went down to the darkest depth until they finally came to a doorway with double doors. The Mayor pulled out a set of keys locating the right one and unlocked the doors. Inside were swords, armor, almost everything one can find in a blacksmith's shop. The tri-colored haired adolescent could not help but be amazed at what was before him. As he gazed at the walls of the room, the Mayor went to a particular sword and lifts it from its stand. The sheath is jet black and it shines like stars of the night sky. He unsheathed the sword and gazed into the blade. A long four-point star is engraved on both sides of to the blade and is painted white. The elder turned his attention to the awaited youth .

"I can see that you have endured so much since the day you've lost your brother," he said as he approached the adolescent. "It's not just from your eyes, but from that scar that you try to hide with your hair." The elder pointed to the mark that was half way hidden by Atem's blonde bangs, whom had raised a hand to it in response. The Mayor held up the sword he picked in front of him. "It is known that these half-monster warriors are called Claymores because of their brand of sword. So such a blade like that, or this broadsword I hold here, is enough to bring a Yoma down." He sheathed the blade and held it to Atem. "Since you wish to find this warrior, you will need this for your protection."

Atem, stunned at what is given to him, accepted the blade. "Sir, I-"

The Mayor held up his hand to stop him. " I understand that you're planning to find your brother by any means necessary," he said. "No one, not even I, have the power to stop you. Never have I seen anyone have such determination like you have right now, son. That is why I am willing to give you whatever you need for your journey. Anything you need, it's all here." He gestured to all the armor and weapons in the room.

Atem, utterly speechless but absolutely grateful, shook the Mayor's hand heartedly. "Thank you so much." he said as he finally found his voice.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Atem returns home with his new sword and armor. When the gang saw all the equipment, he tells them what happened between him and the Mayor and discusses his plan with everyone. Tea and Grandpa Motou were a bit uncertain but everyone understands what Atem plans to do. "At least let me and 'T' come with ya' man," Joey said as he suggested him and Tristan to go with Atem; but the tri-color haired adolescent shook his head.<p>

"I have to do this alone," Atem said. "I'm the only one that can reach him. Besides…" He looked at his grandfather. "I need someone to watch over Grandfather and the house."

The elder Motou looked at his grandson, understanding what Atem would do for his brother. He hung his head slightly and closed his eyes. "I understand that you would do anything for Yugi," the elder Motou said softly. "But I don't want to loose both of my grandsons."

Atem walked to his grandfather's bedside and place a hand on his. "I understand, Grandfather, but I promise I will be fine," he said, trying to erase the elder's worries. Then he added with his voice laced with determination. "And I swear that I will bring Yugi back."

The elder nodded and accepted his grandson's decision. The others have decided to do the same. " I guess there is no stopping you," Joey said somberly. Then he added trying to sound cheerful. "But we support you all the way, pal! And don't you worry about Old Man Motou. He's in good- Ow!" He gets cut off by a pillow being hurled by a certain cranky elder.

"Who are you calling 'old' you young whippersnapper?" he snapped. Everyone laughed at the event.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Atem is in his room preparing himself for his journey. From his visit with the Mayor, he received shoulder plates, wristlets, and anklets. As he puts on his armor and packing his things, he heard a knock on his door. He turns to see Tea standing in the open door way. "Tea…" he said as he turns his attention to her. "Is everything alright?" he asked with concern.<p>

"Yes," Tea said as she tries to smile for him. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

Tea took a deep breath before she began. "Well… I just want you to know that I support you all the way, and that… I pray for both yours and Yugi's safe return."

Atem gazed at her softly. He can clearly see that she is scared for him. It was bad enough to loose her childhood friend. She doesn't want to loose her closest friend. He walked up to her, watching her fidget under his gaze. He placed a hand on her right shoulder. "I can see that you're worried," he said softly. "but like I said to Grandfather; I promise I'll be fine." He gestures at the armor he is wearing. "The Mayor has provided me with all I need for this journey. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will do everything in my power to bring him back."

As he said this, Tea gazed into his eyes. She could see the hurt and determination in his amethyst orbs. That's when she realized that there is nothing that will stop him from finding Yugi. Once he was finish speaking, she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. She then felt his arms wrap around her waist, hugging her back. They stayed that way in silence for a minute or two until she slightly pulled away for him to look him in the eyes again. "Just promise me you two will come back safely," she said with tears in her eyes.

Atem place a hand on her cheek as he gaze deeply in her eyes. "I promise."

Tea kissed him on the cheek and they hugged again.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the gang are outside bidding Atem farewell.<p>

"Just be sure you kick some Yoma butt while you're out there!" Joey said enthusiastically.

"You're granddad is in good hands," Tristan said while giving a thumb's up.

"Please be careful; and watch over Yugi," Tea said softly while wearing a small smile.

Atem looked at all of his friends; from Joey to Tristan to Tea. Grateful at them for being there for him in his and the elder Motou's time of need.

"Thank you; all of you," he said. He turns to leave. "Farewell, my friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My name is Noah**

It's been days since Atem left his home in search for his brother. For the first few days he traveled through the Black Forest; but luck wasn't on his side. The forest was a lot bigger and dangerous than he thought, and he has encountered some man-eating creatures; including, unbelievably, Yoma! Fortunately he was able to fend the creatures off. It took him three days to get through the forest. Then he reached the long, scorching desert. He traveled for three more days through the barren region; and his food and water supply was getting scarce. It is now his fourth day through the desert and the sun shone its hottest. Atem trudges his way through the sandy terrain. Even though he was wearing a turban to protect his head from the sun's rays, it wasn't enough to protect him from the heat. The stubborn adolescent is tired, dehydrated, and starving.

'_How long,' _he thought. _'How long must I travel through this dust bowl?' _He kept trying to press on, but his legs and feet protest otherwise. Until at last, the headstrong adolescent collapses from heat and sheer exhaustion. He tried to get back up on his feet, but he was so low on energy that his body gave in once again. His exhaustion begins to render him unconscious; but just before his eyes closes, he sees a figure in the distance and identifies it as a person. He tries to see the person's face, but it was shrouded in the desert sand, blown in the wind. Finally, the teen gave in to his eyelids and blacked-out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three hours later…<strong>_

An exhausted traveler wakes up in bed in a fine room in an inn. Next to him on a small dresser table is his room service food. Fresh fruit: sliced pineapple and red apples, and a batch of grapes; meat: medium cooked steak; and fresh vegetables: carrots and broccoli. His traveling supplies are on his other side of the bed. There is just one problem with this whole peaceful and luxurious scene:

He doesn't even remember how he got there in the first place.

The traveler named Atem suddenly sat up. His wild tricolor hair moved with his quick movement. He placed his hand on his head as a headache began to form. He looked around the room as he tried to remember what happened before he passed out. He remembers traveling through that devastating desert; hungry and dehydrated. And then … nothing else.

"Ah. I see you've awakened."

Atem turned to the sound to see a man in his mid forties with dark brown hair and a beard connected to his sideburns. The man entered through the doorway to the room and was carrying a tray of more food for the young traveler. He set the tray down on the dresser next to the table.

"Um," Atem started, confused. "Where… am I, sir?"

"Why, you're at the Master Inn, young sir!" The Innkeeper smiled. "And by the way, welcome to Noirwood son!"

The young adult's eyes widened at the name of the town. "Noirwood?!" he cried, startling the elder man. "But… How did I get here?!" he asked.

The elder turned somewhat serious at the question. "You were brought here by a Claymore." he answered.

The traveler with spiky hair just sat there in silence and in shock as his eyes grew wider. The Innkeeper decided to continue for the young man.

"When the Claymore came here, it was quite a shock for me and my employees. But what was a bigger shock for me was that he was carrying you with care. He paid for your food and lodgings and asked us to keep an eye on you until you've awaken."

"He?" Atem said, confused.

"Yes. The Claymore was a young man," said the Innkeeper. "If I had to guess, I'd say he's probably around your age. Maybe even younger."

At that statement, Atem shifted his body so that his legs were over the side of his bed.

"Did he had spiky hair like mine?!" he asked suddenly.

The Innkeeper was surprised at the sudden question. "Yes. In fact, the style was just like yours."

Suddenly, Atem jumped out of bed grabbed his things and started heading toward the door.

The action had surprised the middle aged man so. But then he remembered something. "I say, young lad!" he called after the adolescent. "Don't you want you meal? You haven't eaten for awhile!"

The traveler stopped on his heals as his stomach growled, and he looked at the Innkeeper; face slightly red from embarrassment.

He dashed back in his room and started eating his food that was there when he woke up with gusto.

"Hey, slow down or you'll choke!" The Innkeeper scolded lightly. Even though the young man wasn't showing decent table manners, he was happy that the young lad was feeling well. Once Atem was finished, he packed the food that the owner had brought him when he woke up into his bag.

"Thank you for everything!" the traveler said quickly as he dashed back into the hallway. He kept running until he finally reached outside. He looked around to see if there was a Claymore or if his brother was still here, like he desperately hoped.

"Hey you!" said a voice.

Atem turned to see a local man coming his way. This man appeared young but older than Atem with short reddish brown hair that was straight down.

"You're the one that Claymore brought into town, right?" the man asked.

Atem's eyes lit up with acknowledgement. "Yes!" he answered. "Do you know which way he went?"

The local crossed his arms in deep thought. "If I'm right, I think he headed southeast from here; to the next town. But he didn't leave too long ago."

Atem nodded. "Alright. Thank you." And he dashed off into the direction the man told him.

* * *

><p>He exited out of the allied city and into the woods. He traveled for quite a while until he found three paths going in different directions. One in front of him going straight ahead, the one to his left was going southeast, and the one on his right was going northeast.<p>

"_This could make things difficult_," he thought, slightly discouraged. He looked at each paths carefully. He looked at the path on his left for a second glance and noticed that it was different from the other two. The path had footprints from a heavy boot. It appeared that the prints are fresh and the boots are covered with solleret plates.*

***A/N: If you don't know what that is, it's an armored plate for feet that soldiers in medieval times would wear***

"_If I am to find Yugi, that way would be my best bet,_" the stubborn traveler thought. And so, he darted down the path that was covered with prints. After some time, he began to hear someone walking; meaning that he was finally catching up to someone. He quickened his pace until a person came into full view.

A female Claymore with long hair was walking through the woods. She stopped and looked around as if she was looking for something.

Atem couldn't help but feel disappointed that he didn't find the right warrior. However this warrior must know something about him.

"Excuse me, miss!" he called.

The warrior turned her attention to the person who called her.

"Um…" To Atem's surprise, he found it slightly uncomfortable under the woman's gaze. "I was wondering," he started. "Do you by chance, know a young male warrior with spiky hair?"

The woman remained silent for a minute before she answered. "I'm afraid not. We Claymores don't give personal information to humans."

"Oh," said Atem, looking down and feeling dejected.

The silver-eyed warrior looked around, scanning to see if anyone or anything was coming after the young traveler. "Are you alone?" she asked.

The young man looked up when she spoke. "Yes," he answered.

"I see," she said. She then advanced forward to the young traveler.

Atem began to feel uncomfortable from this warrior. Something about her didn't feel right. Once she was in arms' reach of the traveler, she grabbed his chin; observing the young man. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. His honed instincts were kicking like crazy; warning like crazy. The woman smiled.

"Are you scared?" she asked softly. Before the traveler could answer, she chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, we Claymores can be gentle," she said sultrily.

At that last sentence, that's where it hit Atem.

He violently shoved the suspected warrior away from him, casting a dark glare. "You're not a Claymore," he claimed darkly. "Claymores never call themselves that!"

The woman was surprised at what just happened. Then a slow smile appeared on her face.

"I see," she said softly.

Suddenly, the woman's face transformed. Her eyes turned cat's eyed-yellow, her grin grew wider, and the incisors larger and sharper. The woman is a monster.

"Yoma…" Atem breathed in shock.

"I didn't know," she said; her voice wasn't as soft and serene as it was before. "I'll remember that for the next time!"

Atem dropped his bags and got ready to draw his sword, but the Yoma was too fast for him. She dashed right behind him and shoved him down to the ground. She grabbed a fist-full of hair and put her clawed hand up to his face as she sat on his back. She then looked at her surroundings.

"Alright, Claymore!" she shouted suddenly. "I know your out there! Come on out; unless you want me to slit this human's neck!" She pulled on the youth's hair, making him arch his neck, and placed her razor sharp nails on the sensitive body part.

Hearing footsteps, the human and the monster looked forward to see someone appearing from the woods.

The captive's eyes widened at who he saw.

An actual Claymore had emerged from the woods. But what was it about this warrior that stunned Atem was that the warrior was a young man, younger than adolescent himself. But more importantly he has wild spiky hair like Atem's but a washed-out blonde color.

"Yugi…" Atem breathed.

The creature's glare darkens. "So you finally decided to show your face you half-breed," she snarled. "Now," she pulled on her captive's hair even more. "unless you want to see this boy's blood being spilt, I suggest you throw your sword away."

The warrior slowly reaches for his sword until his hand clasped tightly around the shaft. The creature growled when her predator didn't move any further after that.

"What are you waiting for?!" she roared.

The warrior's eyes narrowed. "Do you really think a hostage can stop me?" he asked in a stoic tone.

The Yoma winced at that question, but relaxed when she remembered something.

"I didn't at first," she answered. But then she grinned evilly. "Not until yesterday. I saw how you were carrying this human to the city. He must be important to you; especially considering how you two look incredibly alike." She looked at her hostage and then back at her enemy. "In fact, I'm willing to bet my money that you two are brothers. That would explain why you-"

Suddenly, the warrior tossed his sword toward at the enemy. Unfortunately, the sword landed next to the Yoma.

"Happy now?" he asked cynically.

"Keh-heh-heh-heh-heh. GWAHAHAHAHA!" the monster laughed evilly so suddenly. At first the creature panicked because of the Claymore's actions. But now that the sword is right next to her, she has nothing to worry about. "I didn't think that a Claymore could be so foolish!" she boast. "In fact," she leered lowly. "I didn't think a Claymore could have such lousy aim." She lunged at her now new prey, thus leaving her old captive.

As she was heading straight towards the warrior she has her right hand out; aiming to pierce him through the stomach. But the warrior was ready for her attack. He thrust his left hand out; locking the creature's attacking hand with his. His right hand grabbed her other arm and the warrior leaned back and fell to the ground, bringing her with him. Then he lifted his leg and put it to her gut and propelled her over him. She landed head first and tumbled a few times away from him.

"Heh," the creature smirked as she got on her knees. "So you rely on combat skills to defeat me? Nice try, but that's not enou-" She was cut off by what she saw.

Her new prey was running toward his sword.

The creature felt blood drain from her face. She now became the prey. "You… YOU BASTARD!" She screamed in fury. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

The clever warrior grabbed his sword and posed it at the new positioned prey and was prepared to fight. "I told you a hostage won't stop me," he said coolly. He then dashed toward his target and finished her off with one blow. The creature falls with half of head falling out of place.

There was total silence as the warrior swung his sword to flick the blood off the blade. He then turned his attention to the former captive. Through out the whole ordeal, he watching in a shocked stupor. Now he is still in his stunned position. The Claymore then turned to take his leave.

"Wait!"

The blonde haired warrior was stopped by the call. He turned to see the traveler getting to his feet.

"Let me ask you something," the warrior said suddenly, causing the adolescent to look up at him. "Why are you following me? Why are you away from your home?"

Atem fell silent and looked at the ground. He wasn't so sure how to explain that to the warrior. And even if he did, he doesn't believe that the warrior would understand.

The Claymore stares at the traveler as he became silent. "Did you get thrown out?" he asked.

Atem shot his head up at the Claymore, surprised at such a question. "No! No, I wasn't thrown out!" he exclaimed suddenly. His gaze drifted back at the ground as his voice became softer. "I left on my own choice. I was looking for you, Yugi-"

"I told you already," the Claymore interrupted. "I'm not Yugi." The warrior turned to leave but he stopped after taking three steps. "Look," he said softly. "I'm sorry for your lost, but I think it's time you let go." He turns to leave again.

"No…"

The Claymore was stopped by the statement. He turns back to Atem and sees that his golden bangs were hiding his eyes.

"I haven't lost my brother." said the traveler. **(A/N: At this time, I wanted to be creative. So I used the song, "Struggle of Sadness" from Yu Yu Hakusho. A short version would suffice for this part though.)** He began thinking about his brother, Yugi; thinking about all the good times they had together, all the good memories. "Just because he has been gone for so long, doesn't mean that I've lost him. I don't believe that he's gone. I refuse to believe that! Not until I have seen this with my own eyes! So until then, I won't let go!"

There was tense silence between the two men as the warrior looked at the traveler's determined, stricken eyes. Apparently, not only is this young man determined, he is also very stubborn. The young Claymore sighed and turned away.

"Well then," he said. "My best of luck to you."

"Hold on!" Atem stopped the warrior once more. The warrior turned back to the traveler; irritation clear on his face. "You're the one who brought me to Noirwood, are you not?"

"What of it?"

"Then I owe you my life. Had it not been for you, I would have died. I have no where else to go now; so I will stand by your side until my debt is repaid."

The blonde haired warrior stared at the strange traveler with an eyebrow raised for a minute before replying. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

The stubborn young man shook his head.

The warrior closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and sighed. There was silent for a few minutes until the young Claymore looked at the adolescent with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright," said the young warrior. "Can you cook?"

Atem's eyes widened in surprise at the statement. Inwardly, he couldn't help but feel dread from that question. While he may not be much of a cook in a kitchen, he has NEVER cooked out in the woods before.

"Uh…" the nervous traveler began. The young warrior raised an eyebrow at the response, thus making the traveler panic inwardly. "I-I-I do!" the traveler said finally.

The Claymore just stood there, staring at the young man as if he was observing him. He closed his eyes in thought for a moment and then he nodded his head.

"Alright," he said. "You can stay with me."

The traveler's eyes widen in surprise; but the warrior held up a finger.

"However, that's is until we can find a town that can help you with your search; or that can help you with a place to stay."

"A place to stay?" Atem asked in confusion.

"Yes," the warrior said, showing no sign of emotion . "Unfortunately, there are towns that won't accept people who are related to a Yoma's victim. Although that said person has done nothing wrong to the town, he or she will not be welcome in."

"Not even their own hometown?" Atem asked.

"Not even them," the young warrior confirmed.

Atem shuddered slightly at the thought of being ostracized by his own home.

"So," the Claymore said, waking Atem from his thoughts. "Shall we go?"

Atem's eyes widen in surprise as he nodded in agreement; happy that he was able to stay by the warrior's side. The two young man began walking to the next town when Atem thought of something. "By the way, my name is Atem Motou. What's your name?"

The Claymore was silent for a moment before he answered. "My name is Noah."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was one hell of a hiatus. A lot has happened, quite a few distractions and I'm working on a Doujinshi on deviant art. Anyway, more of this will be coming up soon.<strong>

**Until Next Time.**

_**~MRS~**_


End file.
